Trina discovered (adopted by danTDM)
by woodpeltmeow-meow cat
Summary: - trina's parents died when she was 12 and her little sister amy was 8 - rest explained in the book at some point OwO ;)
1. Chapter 1

15 this is a random fanfic for danTDM. It is very fanfic-y (POVs, a/ns, etc.!) so beware!

||||||||characters||||||||||||

Trina: main character. Brown hair and eyes. Used to live in America, became a transfer student, parents died Put up for adoption with her sister (below) in London (TDM fan) age 14

Amy: Trina's sister, brown hair, blue eyes (TDM fan) age 10

Dan/danTDM: (why would you read this if you don't know who he is?!)

Others will be explained as the come.

|||||||||end of characters||||||||||||

?'S POV

We decided to adopt a tween/teen girl today. I hope that we get a nice kid.

Trina's POV

"Girls get your selves ready one of you might be adopted" I hear Mrs. Langton say.

"Will I be interviewed?!" Amy screeches, already out of bed.

"No, 12 and up by request of adopter."

I groan and pull myself up to get dressed. Same old orphanage routine.

|||| Time skip! ||||

I open my computer to watch some TDM vids while I wait to get called down. _Wha? He almost never uploads on moreTDM anymore!_ I click on the channel. "What the- what the Frick?!" _adoption?!_ "AMY COME HERE!" she bounds up to me. "What?!" "LOOK! HE'S ADOPTING-IN LONDON!" "Whoa! Let's watch!" I unplug my headphones and click the video.

||||time skip|||||

Perfect! The video finished right before I was called. I peered downstairs. EEP! "OMG AMY IT'S HIM!"

"Get down here!" Mrs. Langton shouts "this man is waiting!"

"No it's fine" I hear the voice that I have heard so many times before. I run down stairs.

"So you're Trina?" he asks

"And your danTDM!"

"Oh ha good to see someone knows me"

"No prob!" _oh god oh god oh god!_

"So uh... how old are you"

 _Generic question but-_ "fourteen."

"Ah. What games do you like to play?"

"Most PC games"

"Oh. So Minecraft?"

"Yeah"

"When did you get here?"

"Two years ago"

"Um... half these questions I didn't plan but- why are you here?"

||||| Time skip||||||

"Uh... ok. Wait what are those bruises?"

I bit my lip, and pointedly stare at veronica.

"Oh... Sorry"

"It's fine."

"You can go now"

||||| Time skip to next day|||||

"Kate, corra, and Trina come down here!" Mrs. Langton yells

 _Wha? Adoption bell?_ I go down stairs with Kate and corra. (My friends!) The first thing I see is Dan, with Jemma (his wife!). He says something inaudible to Jemma and she nods. "Brown eyes and brown hair" she says. I freeze, everyone stares at me "Trina!" Kate whisper-shouts and nudges me forward. "Come on then." Dan urges. "These papers sir. Mrs. Langton says tapping a pen on the desk. "Wait!" I yell surprising myself "what about Amy!?" "Who's Amy?" Jemma says "my sister!" I yell. She gives Dan a 'we can't just...' Look. Dan frowns and finally gives an 'I give up' look back. "Go pack" Mrs. Langton says.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" "AGH! WHAT?" "DAN IS ADOPTING US!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "PACKPACKPACK!"

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||A/N so u guys get it that the italics ( _this)_ is her thoughts here right? ok

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||| Time skip! |||||||

Amy's POV

We each have a suitcase, our laptops, and we both carry our recording stuff.

 _Oh my god. This is actually happening!_ I see Dan. "EEP! OH MY GOD!"

"Er... yeah Amy ok..." Trina is biting her lip. She always does that to try to stay calm. We get to the main room and Dan sees us with an 'aww' the silence, Dan says "um... let's go shall we?"

||||||||| Time skip|||||||

Trina's POV

"Um... Dan can I have some help?"

"Er... Yeah. What with"

"Recording station"

"Oh ok.


	2. Chapter two: the vlog tour- thingy

**a/n I will actually put chapter names on here!**

||||Dan's vlog||||

"We're going to see how much you two can remember from previous vlogs so you give us a tour"

"Ok, so the living room is right there and behind the stairs is the kitchen"

"And through the kitchen over here is the door to the garden"

"And outside over here is where you tried to prank Jemma with the TV Remote through the window."

"And then back in the house upstairs we go this way and over there is the recording room and here you did the sit-down vlogs before you got the recording room"

"And back down stairs here is where Jemma decided to prank you"

"Wow you two know more about my vlogs than I do!"

"And over in the living room in this corner you put your Christmas tree"

"And that's where Darcie likes to sleep"

"Are you done now?"

"Um no, in the kitchen the cake tin is where Jemma hid your phone"

"Um"

"Now im done"

"So there you go guys! My house according to my new daughters!"

||||||end of vlog|||||

A/N lel i actually got this idea from stampy's meeting my #1 fan video! 3 PEACE GAMECLAN! (have I said that before?!) (it's what I call me and my fans (and friends))


	3. Chapter three: a chapter combo

Still Trina's POV

Ugh... What time is it...?

4 am... Really...? I have absolutely no reason to be up... Fine 4 am recording...

||||||||time skip|||||||

Dan's POV

"Trina?!"

"Oh sorry..."

(In the recording room at half four in the morning)

"What are you doing?!"

"Can't sleep"

Haha "so you decided to record?"

"Er... Yeah"

"Um do you want to play some minigames on minplex?"

"Ok"

|||||recording|||||||

Chat: OMG

DAN!?

"Do you want the intro?"

"Nah I've never done minigames on my channel before"

"Oh ok"

"Im already recording so..."

"In 3... 2... 1... Hey there everybody Dan here from the diamond minecart and today I am recording minigames with my daughter pony gamer!"

"Hello all!"

"You may be wondering 'what? Daughter?' and to that I say there is a video in the description as well as a link to her channel!"

"Um... What is it a link to that doesn't exist yet?"

"Erm... what do you want to play?"

"Oh ok... paintball wars?"

"Ok!"

|||||||time skip and end of recording|||||||||||

"That was eventful, you're really good at that game!"

Haha "I've never played it before!"

"Wow Trina that's amazing!"

Haha " kidding I love to play it!"

||||||||time skip|||||||

Trina's POV

Trina's POV

I edit and render the video. Then I set it to upload

 _Your sweet little eyes you're mm mm mm m gah!_ What the FRICK five nights at Freddy's?!

Why the heck is that stuck in my head? Any way now I have to listen to it. ... Yeah.

(I don't think I can put this in...) (if you want to hear it search "It's been so long" on YouTube)

Ok now that the song is over I'm creeped out and sad. It reminded me of that day, my incomplete family. Everything does these days...

 **A/N: wow I was not good at writing. I had to edit out a bunch soo... yeah**


	4. Chapter 4

to read the rest please go here!  
story/ 38889400 -trina-discovered-adopted-by-dantdm

(remove spaces)


End file.
